Broma fatal
by Griffinn
Summary: Los cuatro han decidido que ya es suficiente, que su compañero se ha pasado de la raya y que van a hacerle pagar con la misma moneda.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto temático de octubre "Bloody Mary, la niña de la curva y otras leyendas urbanas" de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Leyenda urbana: las Hermanas Smith_

* * *

Tiró la carta fuertemente sobre la mesa. A pesar de ser un mero papel, parecía que pesaba una tonelada.

—Hay que hacer algo —dijo Susan Bones. Su cara estaba casi tan roja como su pelo, consecuencia del enfado que traía consigo —. Esta vez se ha pasado de la raya.

—¿Qué te ha escrito? —quiso saber Ernie.

—Que mi madre había sido asesinada. Eso no tiene ninguna gracia, y todavía menos cuando parte de mi familia sí lo fue.

—Sin duda es lo peor que ha podido hacer hasta ahora. Es mucho más grave que lo que me escribió a mí, que había suspendido mi examen de Herbología —comentó Justin.

—O que me habían envenenado —contestó Hannah.

—O que me iban a expulsar de la escuela —dijo Ernie, por su parte.

—Zach ha ido demasiado lejos —sentenció Susan —. Quizás deberíamos hacer algo nosotros.

Sus tres compañeros de Hufflepuff miraron extrañados a Susan.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber Justin.

—A hacer pagar a Zacharias Smith con la misma moneda. Gastarle una broma tal que no sea capaz de volver a gastarnos una a nosotros. ¿Qué me decís?

Los aludidos se miraron un momento, hasta que fue Ernie quien habló:

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

* * *

Examinó el sobre, el cual no tenía nada escrito. Tras aplicar un hechizo revelador y comprobar que no había nada raro más allá de una simple carta, lo abrió y extrajo un papel doblado. Lo fue leyendo a medida que su expresión iba cambiando. Para cuando terminó, esbozó una sonrisa burlona y salió de su habitación para bajar la Sala Común.

—¿Os creéis muy graciosos? ¿Acaso pensabais que me iba a asustar con mi mismo truco? Sois un poco ingenuos, chicos.

Sus compañeros de curso, le miraron todos a una, extrañados. Justin dejó a un lado la redacción de Pociones que estaba realizando junto a Hannah.

—¿De qué hablas, Zach? Yo no te he enviado nada.

—Yo tampoco —afirmó Hannah.

Zacharias Smith los miró a los dos, con la mirada queda como si no los creyese.

—No soy idiota, ¿vale? Alguno de vosotros ha puesto en esta carta que tengo dos hermanas mayores que murieron aquí, en Hogwarts, hace años, antes de que yo naciese. Eso es mentira, nunca he tenido hermanas, soy hijo único. ¿Has sido tú, Ernie?

Ernie Macmillan, que pasaba una página del libro que estaba leyendo, negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea de qué me hablas, Zach, pero no me creerás capaz de usar tus mismos trucos, ¿verdad?

—¿Susan?

Era la única que no había apartado la vista de sus tareas.

—Piérdete, Smith, no sé quién querría gastar su tiempo escribiéndote precisamente a ti.

El joven Hufflepuff gruñó, pero no dijo nada más a sus compañeros. Arrugó la carta y la tiró a la chimenea. Acto seguido, se marchó de vuelta a su cuarto. Los cuatro miembros de Hufflepuff con los que había hablado se miraron un momento, esbozando enigmáticas sonrisas.

* * *

—¿Puedo saber qué lees? —Hannah veía cómo Zacharias observaba varios periódicos que había extraído de los archivos de la Biblioteca.

Smith se sobresaltó. Tenía profundas ojeras y se le notaba nervioso.

—Hannah… Me has asustado.

—No era mi intención, Zach. Lo siento. ¿Aún sigues con esa tontería de las hermanas Smith?

—No parece ser ninguna tontería, Hannah. He recibido más misivas, todas sobre esas dos chicas. Dicen ser mis hermanas mayores y que fueron asesinadas. Pero lo peor es esto —señaló uno de los periódicos —. Habla de dos chicas, apellidadas Smith, que fueron asesinadas aquí en Hogwarts. El tema procuró ser tapado lo máximo posible. Y si… ¿Y si eran mis hermanas Hannah?

La chica miró preocupada a su compañero. Este recogió todo y se marchó de la Biblioteca, mirando compulsivamente detrás suya, por si alguien le seguía. Hannah, por su parte, pasó por varias estanterías hasta llegar a una zona de estudio apartada. Ernie, Susan y Justin estaban allí.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —quiso saber Susan.

—Está muy asustado. Cada vez se cree más esa chorrada de las hermanas Smith.

—Excelente, quizás deberíamos seguir un poco más con ello.

Hannah, sin embargo, se frotó un brazo.

—Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo ya, Susan.

Esta miró a su amiga sin entenderla.

—¿Cómo? Hannah, le tenemos donde queremos, ¿qué más da si disfrutamos un poco más?

—Tú no has visto a Zach, Susan, está paranoico. Lo de la noticia del periódico ha estado muy bien, se lo ha creído, pero creo que deberíamos parar ya. Ernie, Justin, vosotros pensáis lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Susan miró acusadora a sus dos amigos.

—Hannah tiene razón, Susan, ya nos hemos divertido bastante —corroboró Ernie.

—Mejor dejarlo ahora, antes de que ocurra alguna desgracia —dijo Justin.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué va a ocurrir? Sólo es una broma —pero sus amigos la miraban seriamente —. Está bien, está bien, pararemos de enviarle cartas. Sois unos aguafiestas.

Y dicho esto, dieron por cerrado el tema.

* * *

—Zach, ¿vienes a cenar?

El joven miró a su compañero, que tenía un pie en la puerta.

—No, Justin, me quedaré aquí. No tengo hambre.

—¿Sigues con esa tontería de las hermanas Smith? Hace semanas que no te llega carta alguna.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero… No tengo hambre, Justin, de verdad.

Justin Finch-Fletchley miró preocupado a su compañero, pero decidió salir por la puerta, dejándole solo.

Zacharias se tumbó en su cama de nuevo, mirando el techo de dosel. Era cierto que hacía semanas que no recibía más cartas, pero estaba asustado. Muy asustado.

De repente, oyó un golpe. Provenía del enorme armario que había en la habitación, donde guardaban sus túnicas. No le iba a dar mayor importancia, pero otro golpe sonó, proveniente del armario.

Tembloroso, se levantó y caminó con cautela hacia el enorme mueble de madera. Lentamente, alzó ambas manos para abrir los picaportes y, finalmente, abrió las puertas.

Ahogó un grito. Lo que acababa de ver, le horrorizó.

* * *

Multitud de alumnos estaban congregados en el vestíbulo de la escuela. Todos a una, contemplaron como varios de los profesores bajaban una camilla, donde una sábana blanca tapaba un algo, un cuerpo sin vida. En el último momento, antes de que la comitiva desapareciese tras una puerta, un brazo se desprendió de un lado de la camilla. Era un alumno.

Cuatro miembros de Hufflepuff se escabulleron y se metieron en un cuarto de escobas.

—Está muerto. Joder, está muerto —balbuceó Ernie, asustado.

—¿Qué has hecho, Susan? —preguntó Hannah, con voz acusadora.

Susan Bones se ofendió ante la pregunta de su amiga.

—Nada… ¡No he hecho nada! Estaba cenando con vosotros cuando debió ocurrir. Os prometí que dejé el tema y así lo hice. No volvimos a mandarle ninguna carta.

—Pues Zach ha muerto, Susan. Y de una forma que ninguno de nosotros puede explicar.

Permanecieron en silencio.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —quiso saber Hannah.

Susan fue la única que habló. La única que, durante todas estas semanas, parecía tener claro lo que debía hacerse.

—No diremos nada.

—Pero, Susan… —soltó Ernie.

—No diremos nada, Ernie, porque no hemos tenido nada que ver. Sólo le estábamos gastando una broma a Zach, nada más. De alguna forma que ninguno podremos explicar, murió. Y así ha sido. En los próximos días habrá una investigación, estoy convencida. Éramos compañeros de curso de Zach, fingiremos no saber nada. Y cuando todo esto pase, lo seguiremos ocultando. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Ernie? —el muchacho tenía la cabeza agachada, avergonzado, pero asintió con la cabeza — ¿Justin? —Finch-Flechtley mantenía la mirada ante Susan, como queriendo reprocharle muchas cosas, pero asintió. Por último, la chica miró a su compañera y amiga —. ¿Hannah?

Hannah Abbott derramaba pequeñas lágrimas. Pero al igual que sus amigos, ella también asintió.

Susan asintió, entonces, con la cabeza. Se colocó bien la túnica y abrió la puerta del cuarto de las escobas, dejando que sus amigos saliesen de allí. Todos la miraron antes de marcharse, todos con el mismo rostro de culpabilidad. Susan fue la última en salir. En cuanto cruzó esa puerta, se dijo que todo saldría bien, que todo volvería a la normalidad muy pronto, aunque tuviese que cargar con ese peso el resto de su vida.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:** final un tanto ambiguo porque, ¿quién ha matado a Zacharias Smith? ¿Alguno de sus compañeros o ha sido un hecho inexplicable? En verdad mi primera idea era que la asesina fuese Susan al haber sufrido abusos físicos por parte de Zacharias, pero me parecía demasiado fuerte (y un poco cliché también, aunque hoy en día qué no lo es), amén de que aunque este chico no me guste ni un pelo, tampoco creo necesario pintarlo como un violador._


End file.
